Tales of a Broom Closet
by LipWN
Summary: ORIGINALLY CALLED INTO THE OCEAN Ginny and Draco want eachother, but what happens when they are both to stubborn to admit it.Will someone give in or will it just be a game?This is a test run so PLEASE REVIEW, if you like it we will continue lov.L
1. Into the Ocean

***Hi guys, so this story is kind of like a test run. So if you guys like it please send me a message or review it because if no one reviews then we wont continue. Thnx I hope you like it

Lov

P&L

Ginny Weasley was smart, and she knew it. And in the area of looks she definatly was not having trouble. And because of these new developments when a boy wanted her, she knew and Draco Malfoy wanted her. Could she tell by the way he eyed her up and down everytime she entered the dining room or the way he would make excuses to come and talk to her even if it was to insult her? Or was it that fact that last week after dinner, he pushed her into the alcove, snogged her senseless, smirked and walked off. Yeah, that was probably it.

So today after quidditch practice when Ginny found out the slytherines were practicing next, she didn't bother going directly to the changing rooms. She did however wipe the sweat off her face and let her long red hair down from its pony tail and walked over to the bleachers and flirted with Seamus, her brothers hot Irish friend. When the slytherines started piling onto the field she could see the boys watching until pure hatred ,compacted in a set of cold grey eyes, stared at her then up and down the body of the boy right next to her. She studied him: tall, blonde, muscular, obviously he too did not have trouble in the looks department. Raising her eyes to his face, she noticed his clenched jaw muscles and the jealous look in his eyes. Their eyes met for a split second and then he turned, walking towards the quidditch pitch.

It was nearly dinner time in the castle on a Sunday and everyone was finishing their homework, that is, everyone except Ginny and Dean. A certain blonde boy was walking the halls when he ran into the redhead chatting up a… boy. As Draco walked by he whispered "you saucy minx". Ginny turned her head in utter disbelief.

"That's it!" She said rather loudly, she walked up to Malfoy, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the broom closet.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM MALFOY?"

"My problem? You're the one that has the problem, throwing yourself at every prat you see, you really seem to get around eh Weasle?"

"I AM NOT A SLUT! What about you? Always prowling around watching me like some sort of cat I AM NOT A MOUSE! AND IM NOT GOING TO LIE IT'S A LITTLE CREEPY"

"Oh don't flatter yourself Weasle, why would I watch you?"

"Oh don't even try that on me Malfoy, I see you watching me and I know you see I've shortened me skirt and I've started fill out. It's not like you didn't notice my bra size went up 2 sizes in the past month, Dean Thomas is not the only one that's drooling over me, I see you. Just admit it, you want me"

"Me want a poor blood traitor like you? That's ridiculous!"

Ginny moved closer to him pushing him up against the door. She slowly moved in and pushed her chest up against his.

"Are you sure about that?"

Draco looked down into the hazel eyes of the petit redhead, it was true. He had noticed the changes in her and not to say that he wanted her per say but he was curious. She pressed more into and made puppy dog eyes that she knew no guy could resist. He lost all self-control grabbing her body and turning them around so that she was pressed against the door. He took his sweet time leaning down just lingering above her lips, he could feel her heart pounding against his chest and she could feel his warm breath against her face.

"Ye, I'm sure". Suddenly Ginny felt the door open and Draco walked out, smirked and continued walking.

"Stupid prat" She said breathless.


	2. Don't Forget

Sank when I fell over board

It was the next morning and Ginny woke up in a daze. For some reason the sound of her alarm clock was like a wake-up on reality and Draco did in fact reject her yesterday. Well, that won't happen again, she'll make sure of it. She rose out of bed and stared at herself in the mirror. Her skirt, already rolled twice, could be rolled at least one more time with out looking like a total minx. She observed her blouse, white. A purple bra underneath would be sure to throw Draco over the edge. She made her adjustments and proceeded to the common room. Ron saw his little sister walk in, his eyes widened with pure horror when he saw what she was wearing.

"NO BLOODY WAY ARE U GOING OUT LIKE THAT, GO UP STAIRS AND CHANGE…. NOW!" Ron said getting up the couch and pointing upstairs.

"No offence Ron but I truly just don't care what you think and your not dad so don't try and boss me around"

"Well here, I might as well be. Go upstairs and CHANGE,"

Ginny groaned but knew what he was saying was true. She went back upstairs, unrolled her skirt, changed her bra and grabbed her bag by the door. She went back downstairs to the common room to seek Ron's approval. When given, she walked outside the portrait whole and re-rolled her skirt. Sure, she may have lost some of her look for Draco, but not all. She knew he would stare at her today anyways.

Much to her surprise, when she walked into the dinning room, Draco was nowhere to be found. He's probably still asleep, she tried convincing herself but she knew as well as he did that he was an early riser. "Where is he!?"

"Where's 'ho?"

At that moment, a short, pale, freckled boy with light brown hair walked in front of her. His accent to die for. It was Seamus.

"Ehh... Gin? Ye still 'avn't answered. "

"Oh ye, sorry Hii"

"Sorry Gin, Tha' wasn' an answer"

"oh ahaha yes no, I was looking for you. So how are you?"

At that moment, Draco walked into the dinning room. His plan was not to acknowledge Ginny but the moment he saw that prick, he had to do something.

"Ye, 'im good, 'im good, so listen… Wut t'you doin tomo… "

"Hello Weasel." He looked over at Seamus "Finnegan"

Seamus and Draco stood there for a second shooting death glares at eachother until Ginny broke the silence.

"Can I help you Malfoy?"

"Yes, could I have a word?"

"Sure go ahead" Ginny looked at Draco with an expecting look

"Alone!"

Ginny looked over at Seamus, he nodded his head showing he got the idea.

"So I'll see ye later then Gin?" He put his hand on her back and moved in closer to her ear and whispered something. Ginny began to giggle and she nodded, Seamus watched Draco as he walked away. Draco glared Seamus.

"What was that?" Ginny said infuriated

"What was what?"

"I was having conversation with him and I have a weird feeling what you want to talk to me about isn't that important"

"Oh come on you were practically throwing yourself at him oh and by the way nice skirt" He said with a sarcastic tone

"Yes, well."

"Co'mon 'ere. I love'd tha skirt of you'rs." Draco was trying to imitate Seamus but his Irish accent sounded more like a dying cat. Ginny giggled.

"Sure Draco, sure. Just because you lost your chance with me doesn't mean that I get to stop living. You don't own me"

Draco looked at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a near broom closet. He pushed her against the wall and leaned down to her. He stopped, an inch from her face.

'I never loose."

He pulled his face back and walked out, once again.

"ARE YOU PHYSICALLY ONLY CAPABLE TO TALK TO ME MERE INCHES FROM MY FACE IN A BROOM CLOSET?... What a prat."


	3. It aint me babe

All day, Ginny was immersed in thoughts about her last encounter with Draco, and well, the one before that. During transfiguration, they had to do a spell that required them to close their eyes and envision what would happen. Everyone else in the class was focusing hard on the spell which Ginny could tell by the wrinkles on their faces. She knew that the second she closed her eyes she would see Draco Malfoy and all his wonderfulness; his perfectly carved face and chiselled body, his sleek blonde hair, his pasty white skin, his contagious smirk and of course his grey eyes. Ginny did not know how but out of all of the aspects of Malfoy, she liked his eyes the most. It was something about them that whenever he did something she despised, she could always look deeply into them and see him as a caring, loving person. When that happened, she wanted him more than anything in the world.

Noticing everyone hard at work, Ginny realised she better get back to the assignment. She had to envision a cat turning into a cup. She closed her eyes. The cat was greyish-white but and had dagger-like gray eyes, the same she had thought of a few moments before. She was envisioning the transformation but instead of turning into a cup, the cat's legs and arms elongated taking the form of a human body. The fur and whiskers disappeared and where replaced with muscle and smooth blond hair on the top of its head. The cat took resemblance of a boy and changed everything about it except for the eyes. The scenario of her transfiguration class changed into a broom closet and she was pushed against the door with the boy inches from her face. She fancied this boy; she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"I never loose."

The words echoed through her head. Had it just been Draco? The boy she was longing for more than anything mere inches from here face repeated in her head several times. She knew who it was, but couldn't admit it.

"Must've been Seamus."

She lied.

The next day arrived like a snail in a race. Much like her transfiguration class, she pictured Malfoy all day. At lunch, she tried with her best efforts not to look over at the Slytherine(?) table but did not have much luck. She found herself staring at him the entire time. For a moment, and just a moment, she thought she saw him stare back, but that was just a moment.

After dinner that night Ginny decided to go for a walk even though it was pouring rain outside. She need to get away from the castle… away from Malfoy. She went to her room to change out of her uniform so it wouldn't get wet. She changed into sweatpants, her brothers sweatshirt and she put on rain boots.

She walked out in the rain and automatically her hair became soggy and wet. She began walking down towards the lake.

Ginny loved the rain and although there was a high percentage she would get pneumonia from this walk, she didn't care. When she was in the rain it felt like nothing else was happening and all she could was the warm rain fall on her face.

When she finally reached the lake she sat down, looking at her reflection in the water. The rain fell wet on her hair and her face so when Ginny began to cry you couldn't see the fat tears roll down her hot cheeks. Her life wasn't bad persay but it sure as hell wasn't what she would have liked. Her brother, his girlfriend and his best mate excluded her out of everything even when she was dating harry and then her brother and his friends saved the friggin wizarding world like how was she gonna top that. So this summer ginny deciced to change. Change her style, change her personality.

Ginny continued to cry until she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly wiped away her tears and stoop up. She turned around only to find Draco Malfoy standing soaking wet with his hands in his pockets.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WEASLEY YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH PNEUMONIA" He yelled calling over the loud rain.

" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE MALFOY I DON'T FEEL LIKE BEING PUT DOWN"

She sniffled and began to walk past him. She felt his hand clasp her wrist and turned her around.

"Have you been crying?" he said a little bit softer.

"No" She yelled back and continued to storm off towards the castle. He ran after her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back.

"WHAT DO U WANT MALFOY"

"What's wrong Ginny?" He said almost in a whisper. Ginny looked up at him and couldn't help but notice how hot he looked all well with his hair all clinging to his forehead and his eyelashes wet and shiny.

He looked down at her, all wet with a sad look on her face. He couldn't help but want to kiss her. She looked so sad and he had wanted to kiss her for so long.

God how she wanted to kiss him.

Just do it draco. He leaned down ready to kiss but she suddenly let go of him and continued to walk towards the building. She then stopped. She turned around and ran at him throwing her arms around him and kissed him on the mouth.


	4. Right Here

**** Hey guys so here's a new one and I owe most of this chapter to the help of Lexi09 and her extreme input in this chapter. I had a large writer block and she helped me a lot. She is one of my best friends and she just put up one of her own stories called " concussed" which is a Hermione and Harry fic so check that out***

Hope you like it

Xo

P

Even though Ginny technically started the kiss, she couldn't help but feel shocked. She knew as well as the next girl that all slytherines were experienced but even knowing all those rumors, she was downright stunned at just how good a snogger Draco was. His right hand held the back of her neck in place while his left was draped around her back. She could feel the heat off Draco's worm lips on hers and for the first time in a while, she felt like everything was how it was supposed to be. That lasted for a moment, but just a moment. The moment things just seamed to be too good; she realized what she was doing. She released herself from his grip and stormed off.

_"Draco Malfoy!? Oh COME ON Ginny! He's never going to talk to you again and you KNOW that. Just storm off with the last bit of dignity you have."_

Ginny stormed into the castle, Draco meer steps behind her. She walked passed the great hall on her way to the stairs when she passed an ever so familiar broom closet. She realized she did not want to return to the common room, she would not be able to hold the tears for that long so she looked both ways to make sure Draco couldn't see her and entered the closet.

Tears ran down her face, so much for her last shred of dignity. At least no one would be able to see her. She ducked her eyes into her hands and let the tears fall. _I can't believe I'm crying over Malfoy_. She heard a creek, lifted her head and before she could open her eyes, she could feel his worm lips on hers, and then she went blank.

_Ok so I guess it wasn't that bad…. I mean he kissed me back so that has to mean something right??? _Ginny thought to herself as she walked to potions the next day. _God, Rons gonna kill me._

As she walked to potions, she passed an ever so familiar broom closet. NEVER going to do that again. Memories to last a lifetime all compressed into one small hour. He really was a good snogger... GOSH GINNY STOP THAT IMMEDIATLY. Ginny's thoughts were imideatly disturbed

There he was, at OUR closet, with another girl. Stupid Pansy.

She walked past disgusted with him and herself.

"weasley!" He ran up beside her thrwoign his arm around her shoulder. She shrieked

" MALFOY what are u doing" Her face turning the same colour as her hair. She turned around the stare him down and give him hr best death glare but when she caught sight of his grayish eyes baring holes in her she fell right back into his trap.

"Tonight." He said and turned to go to class. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN… tonight?? Where tonight? When tonight?? To do what? I'm so screwed _She thought finally coming back to her senses and continuing onto class.

Ginny was sitting in the common room reading one of Hermione's muggle magazines when Hermione walked it and threw something into her lap. Ginny picked up the letter and open it up.

_8:30 our closet_

_Be there. _

_D. _

_Was he serious? Like was that a joke?... rlly loving._ She thought reading the note over and over again.

Ginny left dinner at 8:00 to have time to do a couple make up charms before meeting Draco. He was a player. But she liked it and he obviously wanted her and she really would rather keep it that way. She quickly got to her chambers just in time to make a few changes.

Her lose baggy school shirt had to do, she quickly did a shrinking charm so it clung nicely to quidditch body. She undid the first 3 buttons on her shirt making a good view for Draco

Next she undid her hair from her ponytail and did a waving and volumizing charm

She applied a thin line of black eye liner under her eye and a few strokes of mascara

Then she looked at her skirt, it had been already rolled twice but in her opinion was still quite long. So she rolled it again.

Before heading out she quickly pulled her knee socks high to give the school girl look more an effect. She sneaked out of the common room and began the decent down to the broom closet where he would be meeting her.


	5. undiscovered

*** Hello everyone

So I got some great reviews last time and whoever dancerskickbutt is, you are amazing and I'm basically continuing this story for you. For me to post the next chapter I want atleast 3 reviews and hopefully more, so if you read it and have comments please write them. I may change the rating because it mayy get more intense.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Lexi09 who if right now in Paris and I miss her deeply. So if you're reading this Lex I hope your having an insanely fun time and don't forget to remember me.

I am leaving for Australia on Friday and I will be gone for almost 2 months but I will continue to update but there probably will be longer gaps between chapters sorry.

Xox

P****

"I've missed you" Draco said against Ginny's neck as he kissed it. All Ginny could muster up was a helpless moan. She was in a very familiar position pushed up against the door of THEIR broom closet.

**

_five minutes earlier_

_As G__inny was getting closer to the broom closet, she got a worried that if may be awkward and that maybe he had asked her to come and tell her he had been hit my a bludger or a momentary period of insanity and the kisses had been a mistake but the second she saw him leaning casually against the door all her worries disappeared and were replaced by every dirty and inappropriate thoughts. _

Now pressed against the door she realized that she had been stupid and of course he didn't want to end this… whatever this was. Draco moved up to her mouth, kissing her passionately licking her upper lip begging for entrance. They made out for a couple more minutes before he broke the kiss. He placed his forehead against hers, catching his breath.

Ginny took this brief moment to ask him a question.

" What were you doing earlier with Pansy Parkinson?" Draco automatically took his head of hers and looking in her eyes.

" Well if you must know, Pansy and I have been friends since we were little and believe it or not she quite the romantic and I can tell her anything… so I was asking her what I should do about .. you"

"what to do about me ??? What do you mean… wait before you answer that.. I just need to know where I stand, because first you make it a game, then you kiss me in the rain and then again in the closet and now this? What does this mean.. I mean

my family would eat my face, not that I care what they think, if they knew but I mean……" Ginny was cut off by Draco's mouth crashing down on to hers.

"Why does it have to be something? Why can't it just be fun?" he said still pecking her every break of the words.

Ginny decided to leave it at that not wanting to take any chances at ruining this moment.

******************************************************************

The next day went by in a haze. Ginny went to classes, did her work, ate breakfast and lunch but nothing really connected.

At Dinner, Hermione pulled her aside.

"Draco wants to see you after dinner, he gave me the code to his head boy entrance.. he says be there at 9."

Ginny just stood their stunned. Shit. Ron's girlfriend knew.

" oh god." Ginny put her hands over her face. "please say you didn't tell Ron"

" Are you kidding, I love your brother but there are just things that he doesn't need to know. Don't worry I'll cover for you when I can"

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione "Thank you"

" Whats going on with you to" Ron said coming and sitting down at the table.

" Um, I got a O on my potions paper" Hermione smiling and sliding in next to her boyfriend.

" Oh good job sweetie" he said leaning in and pecking her on the lips.

Trying to ignore her brother and Hermione, Ginny tried to position herself at the table so she could keep track on Draco during the meal. When she finally spotted him, Tori Green grass positioned on his lap. Ginny's mouth fell open. She turned back to her brother and Hermione racking her brain to find something do to. Just as she was giving up, Seamus Finnegan walked into the great hall, his hair still wet from showering.

As he usually did, Seamus came and sat with Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Today, he decided to take the empty seat next to Ginny seeing as how Hermione and Ron were snogging.

"Hey Gin" Seamus said while reaching over to get the gravy. Ginny moved up very close to his side.

"Hi Seamus, how was your day" She said laughing and throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Who are we trying to make jealous" Seamus said laughing as well and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh god is it that obvious" Ginny said pushing her head into his shoulder whimpering a little

"Only to me" patting her back "So who's the lucky guy"

"Ummmm…. Cedric Diggory (*hes not dead…. Obviously)" Ginny said grinning

"Oh ye, hes a catch well whenever you need a step in flirt buddy I'm here"

"Thank you so much Sea" Ginny said laughing and touching his shoulder. She turned around to see if Draco was watching, the second she turned around she was hit by a very hateful stare from a certain blonde. _My room.. right now_ he mouthed.

_Shit. Nice one ginny. Way to piss him off. WAIITTT he was flirting with Tori first.. this is stupid.. damnit._

" Hermione, what's the code to your head girls rooms so I can get that book you recommended"

Hermione gave Ginny a very confused look... then suddenly she understood

"Ohhhh that book, the code is cows feet"

"Ok thank you so much Hermione, you're a life saver" Ginny said getting up and blowing a kiss.

Once Ginny had let Ron turned to Hermione

"That was odd… what book"

"A book on how to train ferrets… sneaky sneaky ferrets" Hermione said smirking to herself.


	6. Alive

****Hello everyone from Australia!

Its beautiful here but wtv, here is chapter 6 please review, i am not continueing enless i have 3 different reviews for this chapter

love u all

P

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" Draco said yelling

"I don't know what your talking about" Ginny said. Draco scoffed.

"Of course not, innocent Ginny Weasley carelessy throwing herself at Seamus once AGAIN"

"You jackass! I was just talking to him at least he wasn't sitting on my LAP!"

"Oh come on you cant seriously be jealous of Tori Greengrass she's probably the ugliest girl in our year"

"Yes well apparently Seamus' accent is funny so you really shouldn't be jealous either"

"Whatever Ginny this thing" Draco said throwing his arm " whatever it is .. or was.. is over. Finished"

"Good YOU JACKASS!" Ginny opened the door and stormed out as fast as she could not wanting Draco to see the tears. She ran into the head boy and girl common room thinking that she may not be able to hold back the tears for very long. She quickly ran up to the head girls room. She pounded three times hoping Hermione would answer soon, the door swung open and Ginny launched herself in Hermione arms sobbing as she went.

The next morning Ginny woke up in an unfamiliar room. She got up and looked around realising that she had never left Hermione's room last night. She looked at her self in the mirror across the room, seeing the big red blotched under her eyes. Even though Draco and her hadn't even been dating.. or doing whatever they had been doing for that long, it felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart repeatedly.. all she really wanted to do was binge eat but then she would feel bad cause she would have eaten so much and then eat more and become morbidly obese and no one would talk to her anymore so she decided eating too much was a bad idea. She got out of bed to see where Hermione was, completely forgetting where she was and who Hermione shared a common room with. She opened the door and saw Draco and Tori making out on the common room couch.  
_Oh my god! that dirty little bastard, if that's the way he wants to play_

she thought to herself throwing on her uniform. She took her hair from out of the pony tail and volumized it and curled it. She then put eyeliner (which she knew drove draco mad) and lots of mascara. She unbuttoned her top buttons and rolled her skirt very high because she knew that Draco always found that the hottest. Then, she opened hermiones door and walked through the common room not even looking at Draco and Tori.  
_WHAT the hell does she think she is doing and WHY is she still in MY common room _Draco thought pushing Tori off him and watching Ginny walk down the hall.

_Damn she looks hot today… bitch._

Ginny smirked seeing Draco stricken face as she walked through the common room. She reached the door and opened it smashing into someone and falling very hard on her ars. She looked up to see Seamus laughing hysterically.

"You ok Gin?" He asked offering his hand. She took it and he pulled her up onto her feet.  
"Thanks" Ginny said trying to hide her red cheeks.

"So Gin, how's everything going with Cedric" They walked together towards the great hall.  
"Cedric?"

"Ye you were trying to make him jealous?"

"Oh yea… It hasn't worked yet… maybe you and I can take it up a notch" She said at the reached the great hall entrance.

Seamus raised his eyebrow. Ginny got very close to him.

"Just follow my lead" She said in a whisper. She pushed him into the wall right outside the entrance and kissed him. Seamus acted very enthusiastically. He turned her around she was pressed on the wall. He then dug his tonge into her mouth. Ginny was surprised about this but she knew how jealous Draco would be.

Draco was walking down the hall, still pissed off about his fight with Ginny last night. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ginny pressed up against a wall with Seamus Finnegan, snogging her senseless.

_She's kidding right? What a slut… who does she think she is?  
This is war!_


	7. Nothing ever hurt like you

Draco Malfoy had never been so enraged in all his life. What the bloody hell does she think she's doing. He looked down at the petit redhead and the irish prat. She's such a slut! He thought, Well, two can play at that game.

"Hey Tori!"

He turned around just in time to see the two separate before he started snogging Tori. He couldn't help but grimace at the place where Ginny stood moments ago. He remembered her wide eyes from several seconds ago. He didn't want to hurt her, but she needed to be punished. She should have known that later that afternoon, Draco was planning to… well… not apologise because Malfoy's NEVER apologised but to… continue what they have been doing for the past couple days. He just realised that he had stopped snogging Tori and that everyone in the dinning hall was staring at him. Well, almost everyone. There was one person turned away but he caught Hermione whisper to her all the gory details. That should teach her a lesson.

It didn't.

For the next several weeks, Ginny and Seamus were inseparable. They where always laughing, talking and just being together. Draco caught a quick snog wherever he could, but that was only in Ginny's viewpoint, for her to think he moved on, he hadn't. None of the other girls moved like Ginny. None of them had her adorable freckles and rhythmic laugh. No one made him so mad, and yet so happy at the same time. No one had ever made him feel pain to see them cry. No one was her, but her.

At that moment, Draco realised something he had never realised before. He didn't just want Ginny's body and her expertise snog, he craved for her company; her laugh, her smile, her tears, the whole pakage. Everything.

he had to get her back

"Last week, me and Seamus went to library and the funniest thing happened, he is so cute." Ginny turned to Hermione.

"I'm sorry, who's so cute?"

Ginny turned to see Semus standing behind her; wide eyed, huge smiled.

"haha you are you male model!"

"Please Gin, we've been over this. I was genetically created to be the hottest guy on the planet but I gave up the male modeling business after my debute in huggies diaper add to pursue my passion as the hottest and number one space rocket scientist golf player on the moon."

"Sure Seamus, Sure. You're the best space rocket scientist golf player I know, not JUST on the moon."

"haha, okay, you can join me on my next flight, It's the moon verse Pluto."

"Forsure Seamus, cause that happens all the time."

"You guys really are the weirdest people I know." Hermione decided to join to conversation. She never did get their little jokes, she's too scientific and doesn't think outside the box.

Draco had been watching her and him for quite sometime, trying to figure out if they actually like eachother or was it just her trying to make him jealous….. He had heard a completely ridiculous rumor that she liked Cedric Diggory, the prat had been bragging about it in the library the toher day.. Draco wanted to go over to him and punch him in the face… but he deciced it would be a bad idea.. and then he say themm… Ginny and Seamus flirting and kissing.. was it real.. god this was killing him.

Ginny really did love Seamus, he was her best friend and she loved being with him. They had countless inside jokes that drove Hermione and their other friends insane. But there was a small part of Seamus that Ginny didn't get. Whenever he saw her looking out into the distance, he turned really quite. His smile faded and his eyes dimed. It was a barley noticeable thing but it had been occurring for the past several months. It was just the strangest thing.

Ginny stared past Seamus at the Hufflepuff table. Some first year was being challenged to eat three plates of chicken and he was already down two. Immediately Seamus's expression gloomed. Ginny didn't understand why but then she saw Cedric out of the corner of her eye. Wait, Seamus couldn't… 'naw it's impossible. Besides, Seamus and her aren't like that. They were just trying to make "cedric" jealous right? … they were just friends right?


	8. Butterfly fly away

*** Hey guys so its been awhile but if u want me to continue, review…

If you don't review im not updating****

LOVE U

P

As Ginny was walking into the dungeons on her way to potions she past an all too familiar doorway. She stopped to think…. Obviously she had though about Draco but did she really miss him?? She was with Seamus now…. It had happened last week when they were hanging out in the common room.

_Seamus closed his book and began to stare at Ginny. She giggled_

"_What?"_

"_What is this Gin?" He said with a very serious expression "are we still trying to make Cedric jealous or has it changed?... I just want to know where I stand/" _

_She sat there stunned… She had no idea what to say _

"_What do you want it to be Sea?" She whispered hesitantly. _

"_I want you to be mine. I don't want you like Cedric and I don't want you to snog other boy, I want you to be only mine." _

"_Okay"_

"_Okay what" Seamus said impatiently_

"_Okay… I'm yours" She said, a huge smile spreading across his face as he leaned over to kiss her._

So ye she was with Seamus…. But she missed Draco. She missed the way her heart would start to beat fast whenever he was close and the way he said her name.. She most certainly did not miss the way was constantly flirting with random girls and because of this she would be with Seamus and try not to think about Draco.. To much. She took one more glance at the door and hurried off hoping she wasn't late for potions.

Draco was sitting in the library keeping to himself, when Ginny walked in, red hair and all. They still had not spoken since that fateful night and of course he was still bruised.. inside.. he had been keeping himself company with a new girl every night who were all beautiful and sexy but stupid and easy….. and well.. not Ginny. He watched her sit down and pull out a parchment and a quil. He watched her for a couple more minutes until she turned around and saw him staring at her. The second she met his eyes it was like a fire was ignited in his stomach and he physically had to strain himself from running to her and having his way with her on the table in the middle of the library.

Ginny walked into the library; eyes down, shoulders square. She had seen Malfoy before going into the Library and she would not give him the satisfaction of eye contact. She refused to look directly at him since the incident. However, she could just imagine his glairing silver eyes judging and sweet all at the same time. The way his upper lip twitched when he was upset, the way it stretched out into a grin when he was happy. What was it doing now? Oh… the things you can do with those lips. Stop it Ginny! He's a moron and a prat! Don't look at him! … Well, maybe one look couldn't hurt… NO GINNY!

The self debate continued odiously while she took a seat at her normal table in the corner of the library. She put down her bag down and started scribbling notes on her cahier. She was trying so desperately not to think of he who must not be thought of, not to confuse you with he who must not be named, she cringed when she heard his melodic heartfelt voice. Stupid angel-like prat.

"Gin, I need to talk to you."

"Well what if I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh common Gin, don't be so difficult."

He stood up and walked to the back of the library where several isles covered them from onlookers. Ginny grudgingly put down her quill and followed. This can't be a good idea.

He didn't turn around. He didn't look; didn't breathe, he just stood there; ghost like. Ginny stopped a several feet behind him, waiting for him to turn around. Nothing. Ummhumm** Ginny cleared her voice. Nothing. She took a couple steps closer. Nothing.

"Oh common Malfoy, what do you want? I haven't got all day."

"You."

He turned around and leapt for her face. Ginny didn't budge; too scared to move. His lips crushed hers with some sort of urgency; moving in rhythm with hers. There were a couple seconds where Ginny lost all senses. Her most valuable wish came true, Draco was snogging her again. She grasped his hair and his hands wrapped around the small of her back. And then it cliqued. She opened her eyes for a split second and it landed on the book "Nymphs Etymology" By Seamus McLain. Seamus. Bloody hell.

"Malfoy! What was that!?"

"I just.. I just..."

"No! I'm with Seamus now, you had your chance."

She ran out of the library with her hands covering her tears. Little did she know, there was someone else in the isle right next to her; some Irish bloke who wouldn't be too happy with what just happened; someone like her boyfriend. He growled;

Malfoy.


	9. Message

Hi guys,

So for those of you, who have been following this story if you want me to continue please send me a message because I'm trying to finish all my open ended stories. So if you like this one please read the others and review if you want me to continue them thanks so much. I'm going to start chapter 9 for this story but if your don't review on it then I'm not going to continue

Thanks so much Pippa


	10. Catch me

Ginny was sitting peacefully in the common room reading a muggle magazine Hermione had given to her when Seamus came storming into the common room.

"It was Draco wasn't it?"

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mind couldn't think straight and she came up with the only answer she could say and probably not the most intelligent

"Who's Draco?"

Seamus stopped pacing and sent her a death glare

"I mean what was Draco" She quickly corrected herself

"I mean I can't believe I was so stupid to believe you actually liked me"

"Seamus! What are you talking about" She said tears filling her eyes

"Don't act so innocent Ginny; you know exactly what I'm talking about. You never liked Cedric did you? It was Draco and those nights when you would sneak into the common room after hours, you were with Draco right? Why am I even trying to get you to like me because it's so clear who you actually want, so go get him Ginny I'm done here" He said as he stormed off

"SEAMUS WAIT! .....I'm sorry" Ginny fell back into her chair tears escaping from her eyes. She didn't want to admit it but everything he said was true.... she couldn't deny it anymore. She needed to talk to Draco, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to owl him, I mean he was untrustworthy and he flirted to much with other girls, but his eyes.. and his hair and the way he acted like he didn't care but he really did. _God ginny get a grip_ she whispered to herself. She needed comfort so she when to the only other person who knew, completely forgetting where Hermione lived and who she lived with.

She quietly tapped on the heads portrait hole expecting Hermione to answer. She was so ashamed that when Hermione answered the door she couldn't even look at her.

"What is wrong with me Hermione, I mean I love Seamus but I'm IN love with Draco and I just can't stop and..." she finally lifted her head to not see Hermione but to see a pair of gray eyes looking very strangely at her. "I.. I.. I meant Draco Thornton the Australian quidditch player, I mean WOW he is just so good looking and I'm in love with him.. and you're not buying any of this sooo I'm just gonna go back to my tower and dig a hole and die in it" She quickly turned around ready to run but Draco grabbed her arm before she could get anywhere.

"Ginny" He said as he lowered his head "I..."

" Dracypoo are you coming back to bed??" A voice came from the head boy chambers, Ginny pushed Draco out of the way to see Pansy Parkinson standing at the entrance to his room only wearing a boys shirt.

"I'm sorry" Draco said turning around

"No its fine, I guess I was too late" Ginny said wiping her eyes and running away. She ran to a hidden corridor and collapsed crying.

Ginny woke up the next morning, desperately trying to remember the night before. She remembered she cried for about an hour then collected herself and went back to the Gryffindor common room and lay in her bed all night trying to sleep but when she looked around, she most definitely was not in her room, she was in Draco's bed, she also appeared to not be wearing any clothes. Then Draco came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Suddenly she realized how much her head was hurting. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?


	11. 2 Years Older

Heyy guys

So it's been about two years sinceLexi and I stopped this story and rereading it reminded me how much I absolutely loved writing it.

Were thinking of starting back up again and we really hope those who read it those UBER long years ago will love even more now especially since we were 15 year olds writing about things we had never actually experienced. So anyway if you guys have any comments or ideas for the start up send it to me on my page and I really hope you'll start reading our story again

Lots of love

Pippa & Lexi


End file.
